A short story or the begenning of a long one
by FearElemental
Summary: Gangtar the dwarf mage also gimlis cousin kills some elfs and orcs what else can i say


A short story

Or the beginning

Of a long one

It was a cold winter morning. Gangtar, a dwarf mage, woke to the sound of the battle horn. Gangtar was one of the few dwarfs that could cast magic in the desert of Tartantro. He crawled out of bed, and grabbed his shiny new ax. His old ax had melted from an elfish fire spell last week. He headed down the main tunnel in the mountain to the head mages office. He was surprised to see nobody was there. He started to run to the wall when he saw 10 elves marching down the hall. He quickly found a scroll of invisibility in the mages office. HE hid on the side of the door. A drop of water dropped from the spiky cave like roof. It landed on the scroll making the ink on it bleed. He began to read it aloud when an elf or two heard. Gangtar heard them running and read faster. When he finished rather than turning invisible he became like a chameleon he just change color to look like whatÕs behind him. Because of this he still had an outline. The elves ran into the room only to meet his blade. He struck the first elf in the torso. The others seeing this ran out of the room bows at ready. Gangtar poked his head for a split second to look they all shot. 1 arrow hit his helmet, which dented. He was furious for it was his ancestorÕs, who was a powerful leader, helmet He took a nearby table and flipped it sideways in front of the door. He on the side of it and bade a hole to see out of with his ax. He looked out they were pointing their bows at the hole but didnÕt see him looking out because of his camouflage. He took his ax stood up and summoned a powerful wind to blow at them. They shot at him but the wind was so powerful that by the time they hit him they just barley tapped him. At that the elves pulled out their short swords and struggled towards him. He lowered his ax, and the wind stopped. They ran at him full speed but he raised his ax and all nine of the remaining elves froze. He raised it again and one of them could move. The others were surrounded by walls made of air. He charged at the free one and with one chop of his ax broke his sword. Another chop and his head rolled leaving a deep red trail of blood. One of the elves spoke who looked like the leader ÒThe minute you let me out ill kill you and drink your blood. I will take your helmet and smash it. And-Ò

ÒShut up unless you want to die nowÓ yelled Gangtar.

And with that the leader elf whispered something and the walls all broke with a sound like glass breaking. Gangtar smacked an elf so hard in the stomach it almost went through, he then swung the ax with the elf still on it into the crowd of elves with their swords raised. They were all knocked to the floor. Gangtar pointed his ax at the group of elves and used all of his energy to cast A flame spell so powerful that after the 5 seconds of earsplitting screaming their skin melted of leaving their skeletons with little charred bits of flesh left. He felt weary and tiered after a spell so powerful. He ravaged the office for an energy potion. He finally found one and uncorked it. He finished the horrid tasting potion in two gulps. He felt awake again. He pocketed one of the other energy potions and left to find out why elves where in the caves and how they got past every one. His camouflage had worn off now not that it mattered because his ax wasnÕt camouflaged. He went out side to see an elf mage and hundreds of sleeping dwarfs. The elf he could tell was a mage because he had a staff. He also had books attached to his belt. He was very tall and had 1 elf as a guard. The guard likes all of the dwarfs except Gangtar was sleeping. The elf mage was patrolling on top of the wall. Gangtar went bellow the wall and could tell clearly that the mage was insane because the mage was muttering to him. This sleeping spell wont last long I wish those lazy pushovers they call bandits would get the treasure already. And when are those orcs going to come. Orcs? Thought Gangtar oh no unless the sleeping spell is lifted weÕll all die. He climbed on the wall the mage spotted him. 

ÒSo you want to take a nap too, do you?Ó the elf spat. He raised his wand and whispered something. An orange orb came out of his staff, and floated in mid air. 

Gangtar yelled, ÓYou forgot IÕm a mageÓ and he whispered something which made a wall out of air bellow the orb. The orb burst into a shower of orange and purple but bounced off the wall and went into the sky. Then pointed his ax at the elf and sent a blazing inferno ant him. It singed off his torso and legs. He drank the potion.

ÒThought you won did youÓ, said the elf ÒMy squad has your treasure by now probably and youÕre going to have to fight orcs. So the elves get the treasure the orcs get the only mountain in the desert, and the dwarfs get death.Ó 

ÒYou are wicked and I want you to know that your squad is dead and so are youÓ yelled Gangtar, as he lobbed off the mages head with his ax. Every one started to wake up. Before the elf guard could get up he was hit in the stomach with GangtarÕs ax. Gangtar took the elf mages head and put it on a spike on the wall. Gangtar fell asleep before any one could congratulate him. The next day he woke up to the sound of drums. He looked out to see orcs coming. He grabbed a nearby war horn and blew it with all his might. The orcs look surprised and then saw the head on the spike and looked terrified. Gangtar made a wind wall behind them so the couldnÕt run. The main mage came out and made a rain of boulders as big as people rain where the orcs were. Within five minutes all the orcs were dead or had managed to break the wall and ran away. Gangtar was the new assistant head mage.


End file.
